


2332

by PrettyBoyAlexander



Category: Metahuman Files - Hailey Turner
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Gen, Grief/Mourning, In The Solace Spoilers, In the Requiem spoilers, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBoyAlexander/pseuds/PrettyBoyAlexander
Summary: Kyle ponders his own mortality, and that of his team's. Jamie, as ever, grounds him.
Relationships: Kyle Brannigan/Jamie Callahan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	2332

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Accal1a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/gifts).



> Spoilers for the whole series.
> 
> I was listening to 'In The Wreckage' and had a thought about what Kyle's healing ability may mean for him as he gets older.
> 
> Thanks to [Accal1a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a) for betaing and helping with the summary and tags.

Bright green eyes stare back at him, hiding under hair long turned grey with age, the only visible sign that he wasn’t as young as his body looked. Some days Kyle hated that he had ever survived being hit with splice, some days he was grateful for everything that came after that horrible day. But those days were getting fewer with each passing year, with each passing memorial he attended. 

When he first found himself awake after being hit by splice he never gave a thought to what the future would hold. Every time his body healed in the first few years he was grateful for his new power. When he survived a bullet to his neck and saved what would become his team he was grateful. When he survived after being hit by a supposed vaccine that turned out to be a weapon against metahumans he was grateful. When he survived Jamie’s bullet through his heart he was grateful. But that was years ago and as he aged he became less and less grateful for his power. 

With every year he noticed how the rest of his team were aging, a few more wrinkles here, an ache there while his body stayed the same. He knew that one day the team would become smaller as they began to pass. He tried not to worry about it, but sometimes he couldn’t help but wonder if one day he’d find himself alone saying goodbye to the last of his team. If his body would one day stop healing him so that he wouldn’t be left alone.

“Kyle,” Jamie voiced as arms wrapped around his waist.

“Mmm,” Kyle hummed, moving his gaze away from his own eyes to meet Jamie’s in the mirror, his own gray hair standing out against Jamie’s white hair. He gasped as Jamie’s hand pressed against his neck, pressing against the diamond’s of his collar reminding Kyle of it’s constant presence against his skin. A soft moan escaping his lips as Jamie pressed down hard enough that bruises would be forming on his skin.

“Stop thinking,” Jamie commanded as his body pressed against Kyle’s. 

“Make me, sir.”

“I will,” Jamie whispered against his ear, his hand pressing down harder against Kyle’s throat, forcing him to hold his breath. Kyle’s eyes watching Jamie as he smirked, “But later, the team’s here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Metahumans Discord Server](https://discord.gg/rA5uXWD) and chat about this awesome series!


End file.
